


my what a big tongue you have....

by Lrb89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Secret Identity, Sex Games, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrb89/pseuds/Lrb89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure filthy nightime smut. When four people share a house, boredom makes you do the naughtiest things.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> right.... this popped into my filthy mind..... and please bear in mind i binge wrote this today in 4 hours, i have no beta, i think of purely one smutty scene and literally put words to paper and see what comes out. its completely organic with no plot or idea how its going to form when i first start so please be kind and review if you like it!

Cabin fever had truely set in. Six months of groundhog day sat at Grimmauld Place waiting for either side to break the trench warfare. Boredom ruled inside number 13 and its four perminant inhabitants perculated inside like beautifully powerful wild animals strung out with stress and frustration.

Hermione lay on the sofa, leg thrown over the back casually, reading a small paperback about Animagi.

"Legs Miss Granger..." rumbled a smooth voice from behind the sofa.

Although she couldnt see anybody, she knew that silky authoratative voice anywhere. 

"you dont like them in the air?" she purred back.

Smiling, she twisted to kneel up and peer over the back of the high panelled couch. Barely peeping over the top she fixed her whiskey hued eyes on the tall dour professor like a playful kitten, wondering how far she could tease him today. 

Annoying Snape was a way to pass the time, and secretly she loved how her unabashed flirting made him either angry, silent or aroused. Working out which way he would blow added to the fun.

Since Voldemort descovered Snape was a double agent he had been living at Grimmauld, much to Sirius' chagrin, as a refuge/hostage and waited for the finale of the war like the rest of them.

"Teasing only provokes Hermione" he replied and raised his brow at her. She giggled and suddenly jumped up and leapt from the back of the couch onto his person. She clung on like a koala to his tall frame as he made no attempt to hold her weight or indeed put his hands on her at all. Infact Snape stood with his hands casually at his side, totally uneffected that he had a lythe 17 year old clinging to him with her thighs and soft hands wrapped in his frock coat, his stance was of slight aloofness as he continued to look down at her with a cocked brow. The hardening of his plackett the only give away to his basic responses.

Hermione hung on and nuzzled towards his neck searching for the rich earthy smell of the potions master.

Snape blew out a sigh as a long suffering play thing of Hermione's and took a long dextrous finger to her ribs and tickled. unlodging her in a nano second as she wildly shrieked with laughter and ending up on the floor a tangle of limbs.

He stepped over her casually and seated himself in an armchair, making a show of unfurling his newspaper casually all the while staring at Hermione as she remained on the floor, her curly haired head popping out behind the couch and holding his gaze.

Finally getting up she slowly, lazily, walked out humming a nonsensicle tune and twirling a curl between her fingertips.

"come into my parlour said the Spider to the Fly...." Hermione whispered as she walked two fingers along the top of the velveteen couch before stopping and looking Snape in the eyes before exiting the library.

"But who is the spider and who is the fly" Snape answered with a grin to the empty room.

***************

Pottering into the kitchen Hermione made a beeline for the newly boiled kettle hissing away on the stove.

Sirius sat at the top of the large wooden table stroking Hedwig listening to the wireless as it played 'Potterwatch' into the ancient kitchen.

"Here is the princess" Sirius announced at seeing the appearance of Hermione, he immediatly opened his arms and gestured for her to sit on his knee.

Another player in this game of sexual one upmanship, he was arguably the slickest noted Hermione, definatly the most arrogant, but he wore it with such confidence he pulled it off. Bastard. She couldn't rile him up like Severus, indeed if she was as sexually agressive as Sirius they would have been fucking all over the house by week 5. No, her form of playing with Sirius was his particular frustration at being ignored. She had wilfully interpreted any of his sexual flirtation and advances as innocent acts as a stand-in guardian. Everything was met with a naive purity that riled him up.

"Hey Sirius, Im just grabbing a cup of hot chocolate before bed. Im so tired im just going to get my nightie on" she said sweetly. Smiling to herself as she stirred the mug knowing Sirius was picturing her in the silky slip he knew she wore to bed.

A few 'accidently' on purpose bathroom clashes she had orchestrated saw that he had seen her full milky breasts straining under the silver silk, nipples erect and pointing through the sheer material. The coy look she threw him under her lashes, all faux innocence nearly pushed his ressolve over the edge and he had retreated to his room with a groan, no doubt for a furious wank.

"Would you like help getting to sleep princess" sirius asked as he moved from the table to standing at her shoulder.

"Like a story?" she enthused, turning around wide eyed with mock youthful exuberance.

Sirius laughed and wagged his brows, he knew she played coy with him. Pretending she was sweetness and light, virginal naive little Hermione was a hat she wore in their little games of wind up. He noticed how Hermione flitted between himself, Snivellus and Harry pulling and weaving her little games, pretending and playing different characters to either arouse or amuse, ramping up the sexual tension as entertainment whilst they were all stuck in this merlin forsaken house waiting for the chance to leave, they all pretended not to know the little games they were all playing but applied themselves with gusto to the only form of amusement they had.

"maybe a game poppet?" 

"scrabble?"

"what about Woof?"

Hermione chuckled, " well how do you play?"

"Get some questions right and you award your dog with a bone" 

Sirius leaned in towards her clavicle and noticed her skin goosepimpled at his close proximity.

"hmmmmmm sounds pretty easy, maybe we'll play later" Hermione replied dreamily and took a delicate sip of the choclatey drink between her dainty lips before pushing past Sirius and moving from the kitchen.

"Are you slinking away from me again pet?" he called after her smoothly.

"Every dog has its day Sirius" she called to him from over her shoulder and threw him a saucy wink as she exited the doorway.

***************

Making her way up the second floor staircase Hermione flicked her wand at some cracking plaster and smoothed the decrepid wall, little home improvements occupied her time inbetween studying and researching spells and incantations that would help them during the final battle which was undoubtedly coming. Dumbledore had installed them, the most wanted and exposed, at Grimmauld with express orders to stay put until he gave the nod. 

Coming up to her room she noticed Harry shaving in the top bathroom, freshly showered and still wet with a towel around his waist. He lathered his face expertly with hair removal potion and waved the incantation to activate it before wiping away the residue with a fresh towel. 

Hermione loved it when Harry shaved, the bergamot and lemony smell lingered in the air and was so masculine it sent her knickers into jelly. Hovering by the door she reached to flick a rogue sud from his lip and took in the delicious manly smell eminating from him.

"you going to bed?" Harry asked putting his glasses back on and making his way towards his room.

Hermione followed him keeping her eyes on his delicious bum from behind, like a ripe peach covered by a terry cloth towel. yum.

"yep off to bed, are you ok?" she enquired. He dried himself off beside his closet, completely unabashed at his nakedness infront of Hermione. Afterall she had seen his cock more times than they'd had hot dinners during the time spent in the tent on the Horcrux hunt.

"Wish Ginny was staying tonight but Molly's took them to Romania to visit Charlie. Gets them off the radar for a bit I suppose" he shrugged as the towel roughed up his shoulders.

"Do you need a special cuddle?" 

Harry laughed. A "Special Cuddle" was secret code between them. During the months in the tent and especially after Ron deserted them they had invented the special cuddle as a sign to have no strings, no feelings, no promises sexual contact. 

They each felt no sexual interest in the other, infact closley examined their relationship was more like that of fraternal twins, which was probably a fucked up way of looking at it as they regularly tongued and fucked under the canvas.

They hadnt continued with any special cuddles after the Horcrux hunt was over, they continued as platonic friends, Ginny was waiting for him and filled that void and Hermione happily renegaded Harrys sexual favours to her.

Ginny had been away for more than 6 weeks now though, and Harry's tension was clear to see. Their little secret might make a reappearance just to take the edge off. Hermione didnt mind being sexual with Harry, sometimes she wasnt always herself when they fucked anyway, they'd used the remaining Polyjuice after the Gringotts raid to transform her into Ginny and she treated Harry to a "Ginny special" as they called it, blowjob to anal, ontop of the rolling hills where they landed off the dragon as a job well done on finding the cup.

"do YOU need a special cuddle?" he returned 

"maybe. Them two fuckers have got me so riled up I might pop. Im sure they can both smell me, it motivates them to be more suggestive" 

"6 months is a fair amount of foreplay" 

Harry sprayed some aftershave on himself and Hermione covered her hot chocolate from the molecules.

"Im off to bed. If you hear the bed rockin dont come a'knockin'.....coz' ill be frigging myself off in frustration" she joked and got up to leave, "If you need a special cuddle come find me" 

****************

Bad dreams were always a problem for Hermione, tonight was no different. She'd tried dreamless sleep-too addictive. Muggle sleeping pills-placebo. The only thing that helped was completely blacking out her room using peruvian blackness powder charmed into her heavy drapes and sleeping under a thick goosedown duvet to make her feel warm and safe as she drifted to sleep.

Feeling fretful she wandered inbetween sleep and wakefulness shifting the back of her head against the pillow before a gentle sensation slowly lulled her back into a peaceful state. A delicate featherlight feeling was rousing her once more, bringing her out of slumber but leaving her completely bonelessly relaxed. The sweet balmy touch was gossamer light, so ethereal it was barely there but yet captured her conciousness enough to pull her from sleep. 

As the mild sensation grew Hermione noted for the first time the source of this fragile pleasure was coming from between her legs.

Subconciously she opened her legs wider to the caresses, her unconcious telling her it was the manifestation of so much pent up sexual frustration. 

The gentlest of flutterings so near her intimate valley stoked into the peripherals of her mind, rousing her to the realisation that something was infact between her legs stimulating her pussy lips and nudging at her clitorus with breath like gentleness.

Hermiones eyes were thrown wide open in shock, trying desperatly to see in the pitch black her pupils dilated to epic proportions to try and see what was happening between her legs. 

The room was total darkness, blackness surrounded her with only the faintest outline of a large bulge from under her duvet, the sheerest of silhouettes to outline her night time peeping tom.

Trying to rip up the duvet to expose the mystery pervert she found a strong sticking charm to the sheet and found no matter what she tried she could not lift the comforter.

Although Hermiones body tensed with shock and and adrenaline the gentle nuzzling had continued despite the rigidity of her prone form, and despite her racing pulse and beating heart she knew deepdown she was in no danger or under any threat. 

Closing her eyes to the soft lulling over her mons she relaxed into her matress once more and decided to enjoy the very perverted pleasure she was languishing in. 

Hermione felt a gentle lapping at her clitorus, a slightly more pressured pearling than before, sending tiny zaps of electricity to every nerve ending and tightening the coil of pleasure beginning in her stomach.

The phantom tongue swirled and flicked, using her own slippery juices to lave over and around her pearl like tonguing a slippery marble, its clever precise movements encouraged the tiny hood of her clit to extend and harden under its ministrations. The suckling of her bud made her keen into the bedcovers, thrashing under the constant relentless sweet torture of the mouth at her cunt.

The sound of wet slapping sounds filled the silent room, sounding louder in the darkness, the rustle of a head under a blanket adding to the deliciously sinfull act that was being performed.

The expert tongue writhed and creamed Hermiones pussy up to a gushing crevice, taking her up to dizzying heights as he nibbled and wiggled her delicate pink flesh into a turgid bundle of singing nerve endings.

Hermione groaned in bliss, the constant rhythm of the deft wet muscle between her legs sending her into a spiral of extasy, sweat pooled at her brow and she bucked her hips against his face to try and increase the delicious pressure building within her core. She could feel the cartilage of his nose above her clit and rubbed eagerly against it as the tongue in her hole delved deeper and more enthusiastically the more she oiled up. 

Hermione was panting heavily, the utter deliciousness of being eaten out by a phantom tongue sent her synapses into overdrive. Obviously he'd planned to sneak into her room and wake her from sleep with his tongue on her pussy. The sordidness, the secrecy, the devient nature of the entire act.

"Aaarrrgggghhhhhh im close" she screamed and pushed herself more forcefully than ever against his gernerous mouth. Back arching from the mattress and head thrown back in pleasure.

Feeling a roll of fresh dew pulse from her he began to feast on her with utter dedication, like a starving man on a steak.

As she felt herself gear up for a perfect orgasm she bowed her knees, legs splayed displaying her cunt like a fleshy flower unfurled and ripe. Suddenly two digits were slowly inserting themselves inside her along with his tongue, the tight feel of her muscled ring around the fingers highlighted how aroused and puffy her pussy had become. Her channel sucked greedily at his fingers, contracting and fluttering inviting them deeper, wetting them thouroughly with her slick arousal and encouraging him to dig into her soft fleshy womb.

The spiral of pleasure was curling up her spine, tingling its way down every nerve ending, making her skin wet with perspiration and desperation, firing her body into a frenzy of pleasure. 

Unable to do anything but obey his mouth Hermione finally reached her peak and screamed out a monumental orgasm. Fluid gushed from her cunt and sprayed his tongue and fingers with her love juice, the musky smell of her sex filled the room and as the last tendrils of her climax left her the pulsing of her pussy twitched and hugged his beautiful fingers to keep them inside her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart she relaxed back onto her pillow and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue cleaning up her spent vagina, carefully and tenderly licking up her release and laving her swollen pussy to soothe the results of his ministrations.

Humming with contendedness Hermione was desperate to see the face under her duvet, the giver of pleasure, the dirty bastard who licked her to completion from her sleep. The cover sticking charm still held and she found she still couldnt lift the blanket.

"Come up and fuck me" she whispered huskily, her orgasm ravaged voice sounding gravelly to the silent room.

The cover started to move and she held her breath to see her secret lover finally, unfurling in the near pitch blackness Hermione could hardly see but she could feel movement through the mattress - 

\- KNOCK KNOCK

Hermione froze, the mystery tongue froze, she was sure her heart would leapt into her mouth.

As the sound of the brass doorknob turned in the catch her bedroom door began to creak, her eyes were fixed upon her doorframe, she went to touch the head underneath the covers only to hear the faintest pop of apperation leaving the blanket smooth as her bedroom door finally opened.


	2. My what a big nose you've got!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww so many people have read this one shot I thought Id do another chappie!!
> 
> Im really glad to have had so many views on this fic- big big THANKYOUs to all of you.
> 
> as always if you like this story/chappie please comment it makes my day.
> 
> LOVE LOVE LRB XXXXXX

She never did find out who her phantom pussy predator was. Crazy Walburga Black's portrait went screaming off into the night as her door went, sending her visitor off course and the night time niffler apperating away. There was probably no coincidence in those circumstances.

Dumbledore came by a few days later, giving them an update and further information. He estimated their stay at Grimmauld was to be of some duration yet, sending a groan up from the occupants of number 12 and adding further tension to the pressure pot that was their situation.

Having time on her hands left time for study, Hermione applied herself to the mastery of Animagi and had mastered the basic form of transient biology. Setting herself up in the large study she practiced every day and thouroughly dedicated herself to accomplish the highest level of transfiguration. 

"Your in the way" she stated to Snape as he came and sat down in the study.

He observed her sitting crossed legged on the floor, eyes closed in contemplation.

"and how did you know it was me?" He replied silkily.

"I didnt until you answered" She smiled, still with her eyes closed in concentration ; "come on now Snape thats the oldest trick in the book"

"tricks are for kids" he said airily. Cocky minx.

Peeling one eye open she studied him from under her lash, in the far corner of the study he sat in the shadows. His black clothes darkening the dusky alcove making his appearance more somber than usual. 

"did you want me?" she purred, double entendre's werent the most witty, granted, but she played what she had.

"tell me about how your transformation is coming along" 

Alas, no flirty Professor today then she thought.

As she adopted a more relaxed position he appraised her over his steepled fingers.

"Its ok. Mastered the basics about 2 weeks ago and I just need to progress to full transformation, should be another 3 weeks before I complete properly-why?" 

"Just curious"

"huh" 

Hermione leaned back onto her arms, purposely displaying her uncovered legs and openly displaying herself infront of Snape. 

"Well I think you came in here to find me Snape" said Hermione. Carefully raising a toe and caressing his ankle.

" I think, that you've not left this house in 7 months and....." Her insinuation heavy as she placed a delicate foot on his calf and caressed towards his thigh.

Still Snape didnt respond or move, he sat seemingly bored in the chair, only his brow was cocked and a slight smirk whispered across his lips.

".......and I dont think you care about my transfromation"

Taking his silence as her answer Hermione smoothly and lythly crawled towards him. Her shoulder blades undulating like a cats as she crept in between his legs.

Hermione sat beneath him, the omega to his alpha. Still no words had been spoken by Snape he only looked at her, now with a burning intensity. She could feel his heat, the warmth of his body so close to hers sent a tingle of anticipation through her. 

They had all been playing such a cat and mouse game, gradually getting more risque and teasing, it was bound to boil over sooner or later and Hermione felt in the pit of her stomach this was such a moment.

Placing her hands on his thigh, Hermione worked her way upwards towards his plackett, feeling the turgid flesh beneath the heavy fabric.

"may I?" She asked, the catch in her throat making her sound more husky than she meant it.

Hermione slowly undid his buttons, delicatly unlooping each pearl until his erect cock could make its way between his trousers easily. Taking out his member delicatly Hermione held Snapes gaze as she touched his cock for the first time.

His eyes were like liquid ink, focussing on her attention to his length, watching her intently as she got near his cock.  
His eyes felt heavy with lust watching her release his cock from his pants, she delicatly smoothed his foreskin back unsheathing his ridgid tip. His cock twitched, desperate to be tended to.

Dragging her eyes away from the black depths of Snapes gaze she slowly, gently dipped her head and lightly kissed the tip of his flesh.

Taking his smooth length carefully into her mouth she opened her throat to him, laving the impossibly soft skin with her tongue as it glided past into her hot fleshy mouth.

Snape sat in the shadows, with a nest of curls at his groin bobbing over him. He felt bonelessly relaxed as Hermione began soft gentle little sucks to his cock, her hand followed her mouth with featherlight pressure prolinging the teasing sensation. Her hot breath heated his already fevered cock into a furnace of molten pleasure, kindling his arousal with her talented tongue and sinful hand.

Feeling gooseflesh break over her lower back Hermione hummed with excitement. Having the darkest wizard she had ever encounted at her mercy, sent shivers of red-hot lust sizzling through her loins. 

Picking up the pace she gorged on his raging erection, letting her slippery hand wank him a moment so she could look at him in all his erect glory. The ruddy head flushed with sensitivity, red and hot with the alabastor stem of his cock beneath. His dick, full blooded and hot in her hands, the epitome of his masculinity, was so thick she struggled to encompass it within her grasp and squeezed her fist to squash some of his girth in an effort to fist him. Admiring his dick made Hermiones mouth water feverishly with lust and she lapped at his slit to taste some of the salty precome emerging, a reward for her efforts, the salty juice coating the tip of her tongue like honey on a strawberry. 

"mmmm" she groaned into his groin, his taste igniting something within her core pulling a moan from within her.

Opening her mouth to him once more she applied herself with gusto to his meat.

She felt his hands softly twine into her hair, the musky smell of his pubis filled her nose as she sucked him to the root. He tasted clean and slightly salted, she inhaled his pharamones as her nose grazed his wiry black pubes on her decent, filling her senses with his manly smell. His cock was so supple, velvet skin over an iron rod, smooth until she ascended to his bulbous head; deeply ridged from his column, a thick mushroom blooming from the stem. Licking her tongue under the glands she outlined his cock end and tickled the sensitive ridges with the tip of her tongue.

Striving to not simply thrust into her willing mouth, Snape held his nerve and resorted to grunts instead, letting the spirals of pleasure ripple out from his groin through his body. Her wicked tongue whipped up his arousal and the feel of her luscious wet suckling mouth wrapped around him unable to focus on anything but the pleasure she was giving to him.

Soft slurping noises of wettness filled the study, her spit had bathed his cock and her hand made suction noises with every squelching wank of his dick. Hermione mouthed Snape's bulbous end and alternated with strong demanding sucks from root to tip, demanding the essence from his sack. 

Snape gasped as he felt her free hand root underneath his cock to his balls, massaging them and pulling them down warding off his climax. She weighed and palmed his balls with her soft little hand, teasing them and stroking them as he mouth kept busy.

Feeling himself start to orgasm Snape couldnt help but thrust into her mouth, something innate inside him telling him to bury his cock as deep as possible at climax. 

"oh god" he grunted as she felt him swell inside her mouth, his thickness intensifying as he whurled towards orgasm.

His balls drew up and he could feel himself unloading, release zinging through his synapses, bursting pleasure sensors and pure bliss emminating from his cock.

"fuck, fuck, fuck" Snape dug one hand into her curls and the other came to wrap round her throat. His long dextrous fingers curling gently underneath her gullet sheathing her slender neck as he grunted above her and finally released into her.

 

Her vacuous mouth hungrily syphoning his spunk in greedy gobfulls as he released into her throat, muscles contracting and massaging the seed out of him.

He could feel Hermione drink him down under his fingers still encapsulating her throat, her muscles rolled under the soft pads of his digits and it added a further thrill to feel her take all of his come.

Hermione did not release his cock even after every droplet was swallowed, instead she lay her head down onto Snapes inner lap and continued to hold his dick within her mouth. Snape stroked her hair and face as she lay on him, almost lovingly, petting her like a familiar. Like a pacifyer she hugged his deflating member with her tongue, cradling its decreasing size untill she felt the gathering of foreskin as his cock normalised.

Releasing him with a small pop he redressed himself. She sat back on her knees and looked him in the eye, his gaze was full of ambiguity. She never really knew what he was thinking, ever.

Standing up her knees were numb, she shook out the pins and needles sensation by walking around the sofa briskly. 

"Were you really interested in my tran-"

Hermione stopped still, eyes wide with shock and suprise. Her breath caught inside her chest and she was utterly unable to complete her sentence.

In the chair sat a smiling Sirius Black. Dressed in Snapes clothes and wearing the most smug self satisfied grin she had ever seen on a man.

"You didnt...." she said to the crowing man in the chair.

"aaaaawwwwwwwoooooooooooooo" he howled into the roof like the dog that he was, before cracking up in hysterical giggles.

Stomping off upstairs she was half furious and half chuckling. Unable to hide her grin she shouted back over her shoulders;

"well played. Bastards"


	3. Hankies at dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.....an update finally. hit me up with some likes and comments you beautiful shippers you xx

Red and silver sparks flew across the dining room, Colours shot in every direction with the haze of protective shields misting the space between Harry and Hermione. Sparring helped the pair keep sharp in their dotage, parrying back and forth against curses and hexes kept them limber and minds alert. 

"Did you make the Polyjuice for Sirius?" Hermione shouted over the fizz of magic.

"No im useless, he told me about it though and I told him it was a shady move"

The pair were becoming breathless in their duel, their twisting bodies matched evenly like a beautiful choreographed dance.

"Im not bothered, im just annoyed i didnt think of it myself" 

"who would you turn into though?" Harry asked, teeth gritted against a strong blasting hex, returning Hermione a pulse of raw energy stong enough to knock her down.

"obviously if it was Snape id be-

"-QUIESCAT!"

Snape thundered the spell into the room, dispersing the magic instantly.

The magical sparks and residual burn of Harry and Hermiones duel instantly disppeared, leaving the room clear and the pair standing panting and sweaty.

Hermione stared at Snape, he didnt meet her eye, she didnt know if Snape had heard about Sirius' Polyjuice roguery or if he was involved. Either way he had ignored her for days.

"Dumbledore is here" Snape announced and left the dining room as quickly as he had arrived. 

*****************

The meeting was brief. New charms added to the house, potential bits of intellegance run past Snape for authenticity and a few updates on people and friends. Snape didnt look at Hermione once, she tried to be in his direct line of sight but his obsidian eyes never strayed to her own.

Hermione didnt know whether he was embarassed or mad as hell. She had willingly sucked him and swallowed his emissions gladly, but none of it was truely him. Was Snape pissed because he felt used or was he pissed because he wasnt being used. The games had truely evolved and she didnt know whether to be scared or excited. Truthfully she was both.

Sirius she noted behaved quite the opposite, sitting at the wooden table cock sure and desperate to gloat; trying to catch her gaze at every oportunity, not giving him the satisfaction of her attention she resolutely gave Albus 100% of her attention.

The meeting finished and as they all got up to leave the kitchen table Hermione made a vocal show of asking Harry to return her Mothers handkerchief. An heirloom, her most treasured possetion from her old life, she said. Using her most stern and shrill voice she drilled a perplexed Harry. Sirius looked over in mild curiosity but didnt venture to pry, probably believing- wisely- he should keep away from any mention of Hermiones delicates for the time being. Harry gaped open mouthed at her squalling, his mouth was open in embarassment and suprise to hear her accusing him so boldly of exploring her underwear drawer. "-and you better return in, im not sure what youve used it for, I dread to think!" Hermione was on a roll now. "skulking around my room its bad enough living on top of each other without adding to our lack of privacy!"

"but ive ne-"

"it was in my knicker drawer under my panties and thongs, to get to it youve obviously rooted through my underwear to get it and I think its vulgar"

Flouncing out of the kitchen in her mock strop she glared at Snape daring him to speak to her, but he turned his nose up and focussed intently on a pot of tea brewing on the stove. Hermione used the opportunity to carefully slip the white lace handkerchief into Snapes left jacket pocket.

***********

  Bolting upstairs Harry followed in quick pursuit and finally grabbed her arm as she went into the top bathroom. "Mione ive not taken anything from your room, are you on potions because that kitchen scene was a bit mental, honestly" he said 

Tinkling with laughter Hermione started the shower with a flick of her wand and grabbed Harry by the cheeks.

"Oh Harry I know you haven't!" flashing him a brilliant smile, "but shout me from your room in half an hour and ill explain" and with that promptly closed the bathroom door in his face.

"grrrrrrr" a low growl sounded Harry's frustration and he shook his head at her oddness on the way back to his room.

************

The man in black disappeared under a disillusionment charm and she saw her door quickly open and close. Like a panther he slunk into her room, as practised a spy as he had ever been.

Running down the landing Hermione followed in pursuit and discarded Harrys invisibility cloak to a side cabinet leaving her in only a towel.

Making a show of entering her room she noisily opened the door and closed it firmly, sliding the brass privacy lock shut and dropping her towel to the floor.

Shower fresh Hermione stood proudly, displaying her supple toned body with a small spattering of water still remaining on her skin. Putting her hair up roughly she hid a smirk by turning her head away from the antique drawers that stood aside her far wall. Nipping her lips she stifled the smile and noted that Snape was indeed a master spy and had she not have known better she would indeed believe she was standing naked inside her bedroom completly alone.

Dropping down on the bed Hermione lazily grabbed a Witch Weekly magazine and flipped through the bland articles. Throwing it down in mock boredom she reclined onto her soft duvet and closed her eyes, taking her fingers she softly tickled the wet spots dry and stroked the soft planes of her body. She tried to let the flow of event seem organic as her nipples hardened in arousal.

Positioning herself correctly Hermione snaked her fingers down to her groomed pussy, she felt the small patch of fuzz between her fingers and began exploring herself. 

She knew Snape could not retreat without exposing himself, and as he was determinedly ignoring her she knew he would be dieing of embarassment at watching her map out her pussy with her fingers, so deftly rubbing and tweaking the delicate flesh. Hermione conciously splayed her wares to the spot she knew he was in, exposing herself so wontonly to the concealed Professor.

The thrill of knowing he was forced to watch her propelled Hermione forward to a hightened stage of arousal; normally taking her a while to accomplish solo.

Setting him up to return her property had a cunning double bluff to Snape's predicament and it would force the dour man to watch her masterbate. She knew he would be having a multitude of conflicting emotions zapping around his extrodinary mind as he stood veiled inside her room.

"mmmmmmm" she purred softly. A whimper of delight escaping her lips.

Sliding her fingers inside Hermione felt the warmness of her pussy, her juices laving her digits and encouraging them deeper. Giving out a guttural moan she began massaging the slippery walls of her cunt whilst kneading her keen clitoris against the heel of her palm, the rubbing against the soft pliant nub sent frissons of excitement to her core. Soft sucking noises filled the room, lapping wetness against the silent backdrop of her bedroom. Aware his eyes were upon her, Hermione became more vocal in her ministrations, humming with excitement as her fingers danced inside. A delicious tingle started within, first curling around her clit; thrumming with pleasure from the divine pressure rubbing against it, into a deeper throb from her very centre.

Taking a slender finger Hermione began to pluck and tug her nipple, something she wouldnt ordinarily do but as she knew she had a voyeur the extra showmanship was warranted. The gentle pressure on her pink tips only served to add more fuel to her feminine fire, creating an extra stimulus to her playful fingers working magic inside her cunny.

Hermione began to feel the first tendrils of her orgasm, the promising thrum of electricity ebbed into the peripherals of her masterbation and she focussed harder on chasing the tickling pleasure.

Focussing on the man currently stood invisable at the corner of her room Hermione let her imagination run wild over his cock, placing it inside her and being carved out by his girth. Remembering how pale and soft it was between her lips, every nodule and vein until the perfectly pink bulbous end, gasping she sped up her fingers and added a delicious stretch to her downward stroke; adding a sensual reality to her imagined Snape stretching her with his cock span.

Her breast were glossy with sweat, beads ran down the valley of her breast and pooled at the centre of her sternum. Hermiones face grew hot as she twirled and slid her hand between her legs, her cheeks blossomed with colour and she could hear her rapid pulse drumming in her ear.

Chasing down her near completion Hermione was on the home stretch, panting as she rode her silken fingers sweat pooled at her brow, eyes shut in concentration she felt her back bow and pussy involuntary suck at her digits; desperatly seeking something to milk into her fertile young pussy.

"Snape!" she screemed, bucking on her covers as the wave of orgasm hit her, her lithe body keening against her fingers as she rubbed the last vestiges of come from her pulsing cunt. Delicious milky juices ran from her sopping core down her fingers, the earthy rich scent perfumed her bedroom and she was certain the expert redolent sense of her potions master would detect the delicate nectar that was innatly her.

Softly mewling on the comedown of her orgasm Hermione removed her fingers gently from herself, the delicate bud of her clitorus was over sensitive immediatly after orgasm and it pulsed daintily beneath its hood. Her fingers were sopping and covered in her essence, biting her lip she suggestively took them up to her full and blushing lips and exquisitely brushed them with the very tip of her tongue. The rough buds of her tongue in contrast to the slick and musky come was delightful, she hadnt tasted herself before and contemplated her unique sweet and starchy flavour. Hermione made a beautiful show of eating her pure  
amrita from her fingers, sure to drive Snape over the edge if he hadnt already succumbed.

Acting as if she was perfectly alone inside her room Hermione innocently lay back into her plush bed and relaxed into the pillows, feigning tiredness she idly played with her breasts, stoking them gently and palming them softly before deliberately spreading her legs wide in the direction of the transparent Snape. Opening her legs had the desired effect of opening her cunny like a red rose in bloom, her pink flesh on sight, an innate primal display of sexual availability and fertility. 

"Hermione!" Harry shouted down the hall. Right on cue. Hermione popped out of bed and pulled her green velvet robe around her nakedness and nimbly made her way out of the door.

As predicted her door lay ajar as she made her way back toward her room, as she slipped inside the dense odor of sex filled her nose. Her cover lay rumpled as she had left them, apart from one beautiful hand sewn cotton hankerchief left atop. The elegantly embroidered cloth was left perfectly folded near her pillow, and as Hermione picked it up she instantly felt its dampness under her fingertips. Taking the kerchief she brought it up to her nose and inhailed its scent. Unmistakenly rich, deep and resonant. Unmistakenly powerful and slightly bitter. Unmistakenly Snape. 

And as Hermione closed her eyes in satisfaction and pleasure she heard the soft click of her door catch slip back into place.


	4. Runes are not for reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos you wonderful shippers you. any comments are welcomed and I hope this story brings a little zap to your Thursday

Knocking on his door Hermione had butterflies. Frissions of adrenaline zipped round her stomach.

As Snape opened his door Hermione could smell potions brewing within, the rich odour swirled out and over her as she stood in his doorway.

"Miss Granger?" Snape enquired with a curious look.

She had never knocked on his bedroom. Noone knocked on his bedroom. At the top of the house his room was undisturbed and that is how he liked it.

"I need your help"

Hermione flung herself into his room without invitation.

"wont you come in" Snape replied as he closed the door.

Giving Snape a sarcastic look, which he returned with gusto, Hermione began to undress.

The room was dark, shadowed even though it was barely lunch time. The heady scents of potions hung in the air, fragrant with myrrh and jasmine, making the air seem dense and heavy.

Hermione threw her garments to the floor, maintaining eye contact as more of her body was unwrapped. Snape's gaze was devoid of emotion, only his eyes burned with intensity as she peeled off her clothing.

If Snape was suprised, he didnt show it. No trace of emotion shot across his face as Hermione stripped. Stripping off her jumper and jeans, her breasts bounced heavily as she wriggled out of her bra, Snape stood arms crossed and observing her as if she had just opened a book on Arithmancy.

Hermione was a bit put out when he only eyed her nearly naked form blandly. She stuck her jaw out in defiance of his stare and turned around.

Along her back were a series of runes and markings. Etched onto her skin they appeared like tattoos on her pale back, going down towards her buttocks and onto her firm thighs. The patterns were blue and purple. a mixture of lines and dots; criss crossed, jagged and swirling, marking a large portion of her entire body.

Seeing the uncovered marks, Snape instantly strode forward, snapped out of his aloofness; his dissinterest lost and now he spanned her skin with his curious hands, a look of study and concentration upon his face as he palmed her back and thighs in his observation of the runes upon her skin, fingers reading the runes as if she were braille. He pushed her towards the side of his room and bent her over his desk to inspect them further and laid her out like she were a text to be examined; the finest vellum under his fingertips.

Face down on his desk Hermione forgot herself for a moment and enjoyed the tickleing feeling of his fingers as they caressed her, his touch was firm and relaxing and she silently enjoyed him reading her like a scripture.

"Where on earth have you found these runic protection spells, stupid girl" Snape asked as he continued to read her skin, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"I read the charms, I didnt know they'd imprint magic onto me"

"obviously" he drawled in his deep brogue.

He stopped his examination and stood looking down upon her, the tip of one finger sliding over his upper lip in thought. She still lay over the countertop, with her breasts pressed against his desk and legs at right angles to the floor, she didnt stand when he had finished.

"Well.....you know what you'll have to do don't you" she said lazily as she reached behind herself and prized her knickers down from her ass.

Baring her behind she splayed out on the desk, indulgently stretching over the mahogany wood and split her legs to show him her delicate mons. She caught his eye wander to her nether lips and opened her legs further in response to his gaze.

Snape didnt move and continued to look down upon her, still stroking his lip in thought.

Frustrated, she upturned her derrier and arched her back, splayed like a wonton cat.

"Have you done this on purpose?" Snape asked simply.

"No. I wanted to protect myself. I know what'll happen if they sack Hogwarts, to all women. Especially to me. I didnt know it would need consummation"

Snape looked at her, holding her gaze, he was trying to ligilimens her but her walls held fast and instead she presented to him the memory he wanted. Her reading the runic charm book in the Black library, descovering the protective spells as she sat cross legged on the rug. Performing the magic incantation then panicking as she felt the runes inscribe on her back. Desperatly reading the text again before realising they required intercourse to seal the protection within her.

"Do you want to seal the incantation?" 

"yes" 

"You want to seal it with me?" 

"yessssss" she purred. Her eyes smouldered as she sent forth her feelings of irrefutable passion for him via legilimens.

"very well" Snape answered, and fleetingly let his mask of indifference slip to show how aroused he was at the sight of the young witch. His dark eyes roamed her naked behind and the suppleness of her skin. Lifting his hand he resumed his lazy stroking of her skin, grazing her back and coming to cup her tits underneath, palming her breasts and feeling the weight of them in his hands. Hermione mewled in pleasure and lent into his touch, relishing the feeling of his calloused hands roughing up the delicate flesh of her nipples.

"you know what will happen of you take my seed for the incantation dont you?" he asked darkly.

"yes. I read what it means for you to fulfill the runes" she  
panted at the touch of him, his groping distracting her slightly.

Snape moved round so he stood at the back of her, keeping one hand on her breast he pulled and sqeezed her bouncy tit and with his right hand he gently probed her mons, feeling for the wetness there he grazed her clit and felt her buck against his fingers. Using the roughest part of his knuckle Snape kneaded gently against the tender folds of her labia and gently knuckled against her bud, sending a zinging thrum straight through Hermione.

Snape was enjoying playing with Hermione, her heat warmed his fingers and he began stroking her petals and bud with more precision, playing her little pearl like an instrument he rolled and rubbed the tiny clit into peak stiffness and she moaned with desire. She was getting wetter and he could easily slide two fingers inside her cunt. Hermione huffed immaturely at the removal of his fingers against her clit and impatiently wiggled her bum to get his fingers back where she desired.

"well Ms Granger, i will give you the runes completion....and everything that comes with it"

Smiling, Snape renewed the tickleing of her clit and stopped playing with her titties to open the buttons of his fly. The buttons strained underneath his throbbing member and he gave a sigh of relief when he undid the last button and his cock whopped out of his pants. It looked angry and was already rock hard, Snape gave it a few hard tugs as he continued his ministrations on Hermione. His cock was weighty and in urgent need of her pussy, it throbbed at the sight of the little witch beneath his hand; lay face down below him at his disposal.

Hermione could feel Snape rooting around behind her, she had a millisecond of fear at not seeing what he was doing but her unease melted as he parried her clit.

He remained quiet in his attentions, never uttering a word or sound as he warmed her cunt, but although he said nothing if Hermione were to see his eyes she would have seen a burning intensity and profound desire across his face.

As it were she was face down astride his desk, body prone to the wood and being diddled delociously by his clever fingers, her pussy opened like a flower and she could hear gentle suckling sounds as her pussy desperatly sought his cock.

Smiling, Snape guided his cock to her entrance and began to push home, she had the prettiest little pussy he had ever seen. The bulbous head stretching her deliciously before the turgid length slid inside her to the root. Snape held himself still letting her get used to his cock before he started moving, slowly at first, little jutting thrusts to coat every part of his cock in her lovely juices before lengthening his stroke.

Silently he fucked her, strong powerful thrusts into her cunt. Her supple pink flesh sucking at his cock as he pulled out, desperatly hugging his girth, scared his cock would disappear from her pussy on the downstroke. Snape made no discernable noise apart from a gruff grunt when he bottomed out, he slapped his balls against her fleshy arse as he snapped his hips.

Gasping Hermione had to acclimatise to his dick, she hadnt had anything nearly so long inside her and as he bumped her cervix she gave a hiss of pain. He felt so good inside her, so large and heavy, it silently thrilled her he had remained fully dressed. The buttons of his jacket pressed into her arse and the starchy material rubbed her soft skin, she imagined how he looked; fully dressed with his big hunk of cock slung out of his pants, red headed and stiff wanting to bury itself home within hee folds. She uttered some noises as he pole axed her pussy, his fat member stuffing her cunt and hitting her G-spot.

He pounded into her like a war drum, his rythm constant and powerful. Bang, bang, bang. Hermione was being jerked against the desk, the warm wood unyealding against her breasts and the worn corner rubbed deliciously against her clit. Her carriage was mashed against the desk tightly, pushing her breasts up and pinching the skin as it welded to the wood coarsley, nipping the delicate flesh as she was rutted against it.

He took her savagely and quickly, teasing wettness from her pussy until he whipped a cream against her folds with his furrowing. Wet slapping noises filled the small room, vulgar slurping sounds against the silence of his room marked the fierce and furtive nature of their fucking.

Sensing Hermione was close, Snape ceased the brutal snapping of his hips and instead pushed his whole weight against her, folding himself over her back and pressing her even closer to the desk. Barely able breathe she was squashed beneath him, body flush against the desk and his bulk and she found it hard to inhale in the vice of his making. Quickly Snape ground against her arse, his cock carving out her insides deliciously, his girth mapping out her cunt and completly brutishly filling her. Humping her arse served to increase the pressure against her clit on the desk, mashing the delicate bud against the wood, fretting the cone of her clitoris and sparking more pleasure as it abraded the wood. Effectively Hermione was being rubbed by the desk as Snape stuffed his cock inside her, being sandwiched between two unwielding objects she could feel the onset of an orgasm. 

Panting Hermione's head spun, the weight and pressure of Snape upon her back combined with the unrestrained pumping of his cock and the tickling of her clit as it grated the desk made her unexpectedly scream from underneath him. The feeling was too much, too intense and she tried desperatly to buck and fight, to wriggle away from the mind bending pleasure thrumming inside her, to struggle against the supreme all consuming deliciousness firing through every synapse and nerve.

Screaming into the empty room Hermione experienced her first all consuming, painfully enjoyable orgasm. Her body froze as the climax thundered through her body, only her cunt was able to move as it pulsed and contorted around Snapes cock, spasming in desperation as it rode out the frenzy of her orgasm. It was almost painful to feel the nerves of her cunny as the climax shattered over her. Hermione felt her cunt as it undulated and nipped Snape's cock, wringing his meat as it continued to mash her insides, contracting desperatly trying to milk his dick for his seed.

 

"arghhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa" Hermione couldnt help herself as she groaned and almost cried as the final vestiges of the earth shaking orgasm coarsed through her, She tried to wriggle and shuffle her body in the hopes of drawing out the pleasure but she found she could hardly move underneath Snapes trap. Hermione tried to kick out her legs, to jerk her arse, but he trapped her still against the desk, all the while grinding into her pussy.

The previous wet lapping sound of their coupling now changed to sloppy wet pumping. His cock, sodden with her release, made a savage tacky sound as he filed her pussy. The sound made Hermione feel aroused by their beastial fucking and she felt her pussy twinge in arousal.

Snape had never stopped the braying of her pussy, all through her orgasm he continued frotting her insides in near silence, but now her slippery release covered his genitals he once again started to thrust into her. Shanking her cunt hard he pushed his full length into her and began a forceful rhythm of buggering her cunt.

Hermiones juices coated his dick and she was thankful of her slick release as it provided some protection against Snapes forcefull fucking.

He pumped her hard, using all his weight he thrust into her like a wild savage, her swollen pussy hugging his girth and tempting him to empty himself inside her.

Snape could feel himself building, the tendrils of his orgasm tightening his balls into hard sacks underneath his cock, small goosebumps burst around his memeber as hormones shot around his groin preparing him for release.

"Yes Snape!" Hermione screamed "I can feel you getting thicker!" 

It was true, she could feel his cock swelling, pushing her walls to their limit, stretching her to maximum and making her cunt burn with the pressure.

Snape had beads of sweat running down his face, he was wet with sweat, his robes damp with exertion. He looked down to where he was joined to Hermione, Black robes covered his entire body apart from his plackett, where his thick pink cock jutted out indecently. He looked at his wet dick, slick and slippery with Hermiones come, a ring of foamy essence at the base of his cock where he had whipped her come into a milky froth.

Feeling the sperm start to pulse from his balls he drove madly into Hermiones tight little pussy, rutting harshly he drove his cock into her so fiercely she whimpered underneath him until he could feel his seed spurting from the tip of his cock. Holding still he enjoyed the pumping of his veins, pulsing come into her young little pussy and the elated feeling of completion as his sperm filled up Hermiones little cavern.

Snape's face contorted in ecstacy, he growled low and deep, a primal noise from the back of his throat as he unloaded within her.

As his hot sticky spunk filled her, he noticed the runes on her skin fade to nothing.

 

Catching his breath, Snape stood solid behind Hermione. Slowly stroking her back she purred in contentment as his hands ran over the expanse of her now unmarked back. Slowly he deflated inside her but instead of pulling out he accio'd a vial from the side of his desk. Hermione felt shuffling behind her as Snape did something, but she didnt know what. The burn of her pussy intensified now that he wasnt pumping her, it stung as he finally removed his penis but she gasped in suprise and he inserted something very cold inside her hot little pussy in place of his cock, it plugged her hole and she felt the glass coolness with her fingertips between her legs.

Snape sat down with a exhausted gasp. His robes looked immaculate apart from the flaccid cock poking through the gap in his pants. Hermione found it oddly arousing the sight of his spent cock dangling outside his pristine robes.

Snape light up a cigarette and drew languidly on the stick. He looked relaxed and he looked upon Hermione hungrily as she remained splayed over his desk, naked and spread indecently with a glass corking her pussy. Her vagina was red and raw, swollen and glistening from his ministration. Hermione found she loved being the source of his gaze, and she upturned her pert bottom in order to present herself better to Snape.

"This is my pussy now, come and find me after Dinner and I will clean you up. Do not remove the stopper. I will enjoy my day more knowing your carrying my essence inside your cunt"

Standing up Hermione gingerly readjusted her limbs.

Smoking lazily he redressed her with a flick of his wand and dismissed her with a nod.

Righting herself and adjusting her clothes she made her way from his room and down stairs to make some lunch. A secret smile played on her face and goosebumps appeared over her arms as the sordidness of the past 30 minutes replayed in her mind.

She could feel some slight leakage around the cork, if she used her fingers she would feel the slippery sperm that escaped his plug.

Her mind was so occupied with Snape Hermione didnt notice Padfoot sniff at the space between her legs as she passed him in the hall.


End file.
